Diabetes mellitus is a progressively debilitating disorder of epidemic proportions leading to various micro- and macrovascular complications and morbidity. The most common type of diabetes, type 2 diabetes, is characterized by increasing insulin resistance associated with inadequate insulin secretion after a period of compensatory hyperinsulinemia. Polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) such as omega-3 fatty acids are known to improve sensitivity to insulin. Insulin sensitivity can be improved by exerting anti-inflammatory effects in monocytes and/or macrophages and/or by enhancing glucose uptake in adipose and muscle. GPR120 is a membrane-bound receptor responsive to PUFAs which is preferentially expressed in adipose tissue and monocytes/macrophages. To decrease the medical burden of type 2 diabetes through enhanced glycemic control, GPR120 modulator compounds hold the promise of exerting a sensitizing effect to insulin as well as potential combination with a broad range of anti-diabetic drugs.
The present invention relates to novel phenylcycloalkyl and phenyl-azacycloalkyl carboxylic acid compounds which have the ability to modulate GPR120. Such compounds are therefore potentially useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of diabetes and related conditions.